


Use Me

by DixieSiryn



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Colorado, Could Be Canon, F/M, Magic Hour 1, SyfyHaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieSiryn/pseuds/DixieSiryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When you love Nathan? Audrey, I’ve known that for a while. It doesn’t change anything. I’m here.  Nathan, for whatever reason, is with Jordan for now. You need somebody to hold you, to make you feel like you matter, for you, not because of what you can do for other people.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This extremely short piece follows the events in “Magic Hour, Part 1.” As we all know Audrey & Duke kissed, and then she pulled away, saying she didn’t want to mess up their friendship, and left the room. We also know a similar incident took place between Nathan & Sarah in “Sarah.” The finale showed us the rest of that story, which produced James. The following is, perhaps, the way “Magic Hour” might have played out after the cameras stopped rolling. If I had been in charge.

When Audrey returned to the room they were sharing it was clear Duke had also been out, as evidenced by the half empty pint of Jameson on the table in front of him.  He looked up at her from the sofa and what she saw in his eyes took her breath away.

Duke didn’t say a word as he stood and crossed the space between them in three long strides. With him towering over her Audrey felt both threatened and exhilarated.  Reaching up, she pushed the hair off his forehead, noting the dampness caused by the same rain she had just run through.

“I’m sorry, Duke. The lives of so many people depend on me.  I want to be strong enough to carry this burden but I don’t know if I can.”

“Audrey, you don’t have to carry it alone. I’m here for you, whenever and for however long you need me to be.”

“But it isn’t fair of me to keep asking for your help, using you, when I…”

“When you love Nathan? Audrey, I’ve known that for a while. It doesn’t change anything. I’m here.  Nathan, for whatever reason, is with Jordan for now. You need somebody to hold you, to make you feel like you matter, for _you_ , not because of what you can do for other people.”

“But, I, “

“Audrey. Use me.”

As she let his words sink in Audrey felt lighter for the first time since finding out about the storm that was coming to end her time in Haven. She looked up at this man who was selflessly offering her comfort in spite of what it might cost him. Giving in to her own need she pulled him to her and, for the second time that evening, kissed him.

His kiss tasted of whiskey & longing. Audrey knew Duke cared for her but hadn’t realized how much. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. She should stop now, before this went any further.

Then Duke lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Audrey stopped thinking.

***

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, I ship Audrey & Duke but I accept that is not the way the show is written. For now. This short piece was written as a birthday present to myself and I make no apologies for it. However, I do appreciate feedback which will help me improve my questionable skills as a writer.
> 
> Previously & still posted at Fanfiction.net


End file.
